Mimi in the Spotlight (Love, Sheldon Ep 1)
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: Mimi gets a part in a musical and Penny instead of Penny who is not happy... and to Sheldon, this may be the last chance seeing her. To be continued in 'Runaway Sheldon'. SHELDON X MIMI #4
1. Chapter 1: Mimi Meg Giry

"So, how did the audition go?" Leonard asked as Penny walked into the apartment to join them for dinner. Penny had auditioned for 'the Phantom of the Opera' this afternoon, and if she got the part, this would be her big break!

"Ah I hate the Phantom of the Opera!" Penny cried.

"She didn't get it, did I get it right?" Sheldon asked.

"I mean, what kind of director say I look 'too old' to play Meg? And that my singing was too, what, accustomed to singing pop? That's ridiculous!" Penny shouted.

"Oh Penny, don't get too upset!" Mimi said. "I bet you'll get a part in another musical. Remember the time you played me in Rent!" Mimi giggled.

"I play you wh- oh, the time I played Mimi!" Penny laughed.

"That's the spirit, girl." Mimi said.

The next day, Mimi didn't have work, so she was just doing some cleaning and singing. She felt bad for Penny, but the Phantom was her absolute favorite musical. She even got the part of Christine in her high school musical! She knew all the words by heart, and she sang all the songs in sequence.

Just as she finished singing the final number, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! Wonder who that could be." Mimi said, getting the door. And there stood a man dressed in a formal suit, looking around his 50's.

"Good morning." Mimi said. "How may I help you?"

"Young lady." The man said. "My name is Christopher Greyser, and I am your next door neighbor. I am also the producer of the Phantom of the Opera at the Pasadena Playhouse."

Mimi was startled. The producer of the Phantom?

"I heard your singing," Christopher Greyser continued, "and I was wondering if you will be willing to play a part in my musical next week."

Mimi was so surprised the man actually said that. "Wow, um, I'd be honored!" she said.

"Good." He said. "Do you have some time right now? Grab coffee, discuss it in detail?"

So Mimi and Christopher went to the Cheesecake Factory.

"I was very impressed by your singing." Christopher said. "Did you ever receive professional vocal training?"

"No, sir." Mimi said. "I taught myself."

"Impressive!" Christopher said. "Anyway, as you may or may not know, we held the auditions to fill the part of Meg, but we couldn't find anyone suitable. But you sing well, and you look young enough – how does it sound?"

The part of Meg? That was the part Penny failed to get! Poor Penny…. She felt bad for her friend. Still, she wondered if she felt guilty enough to turn down the order. Nope, she didn't think so.

Just then, a waitress came to take their order. "Hello, welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, how may I help you?" she asked.

Mimi looked up at her and saw to her surprise, that it was Penny.

"Hey Penny." Mimi said. But Penny, seeing Christopher, was too shocked to say hello back to her.

"Mr Greyer?" she gasped.

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Christopher asked.

"Wha – what are you doing here?" Penny asked.

"I came for coffee and cheesecake." Christopher said. "I'd like two café lattes, and two original cheesecakes."

Penny left with the order, with the shocked expression still on her face.

"Do you know her?" Christopher asked Mimi.

"She's Penny, my friend, and the girl who auditioned for your musical yesterday – and unfortunately failed to get the part." Mimi whispered.

"Oh." Christopher said. Mimi could see beyond his shoulder, Penny staring at them. She didn't look too happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyes on Laundry Night

That night, Mimi joined Sheldon for dinner, and it was then that Mimi broke her big news.

"Guess what, Sheldon!" She said, excitedly. "The producer of the Phantom lives in our apartment, and today, he casted me to play the part of Meg in his performance next week!"

"That sounds nice." Sheldon said. "You love that musical."

"I asked the producer if I could invite you all to see it," Mimi said, "and he said yes! You'll be there too, right?"

"I guess." Sheldon said. "Since you're onstage." Sheldon smiled at her.

Just then, Leonard and Penny came into the apartment.

"Hear this, Leonard!" Sheldon said. "Mimi is playing Meg on the Phantom next week and we're all invited!"

Penny's jaw dropped open. "She is what?"

"Playing Meg at the Pasadena Playhouse next week." Sheldon said. "Really, which part didn't you get?"

"So that was what that was about at the Cheesecake Factory this morning?" Penny asked, mind-blown.

"Yes?" Mimi said carefully.

"I don't believe it!" Penny cried, and stormed out of the apartment.

"Penny, wait!" Leonard called after her.

"I don't understand." Sheldon said.

"She's not happy, isn't she." Mimi said to Leonard. Leonard nodded.

"Why wouldn't she be happy?" Sheldon said. "It's great – and besides, it's laundry night! Oh, excuse me Mimi, I should be on my way."

"Ok, I'll be at my place if you need me again." Mimi said.

Sheldon took his laundry basket and went to the basement, where Penny was already getting her clothes washed. She was muttering, "I can't believe she got it, this is a disaster!"

Sheldon tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

Penny jumped.

"It's laundry night. Please get away from the washing machine so that I can get mine done." He said.

Putting his clothes in the washer, Sheldon asked, "By the way, what did you mean when you were talking to yourself right now? Are you going insane, talking to oneself is a common sign of early stages of insanity."

Penny sighed. "No. I just can't believe Mimi got the part. This can't be happening!"

Sheldon looked at her, puzzled, and asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Uh…" Penny said. "Oh, if because Mimi sings in front of all those musical people, she'll get invited to sing in more shows! Then she'll get famous and have to travel around the world to sing, and you'll be left behind!"

Penny sighed. Whew, that was one hell of an excuse.

"NO!" Sheldon shouted.

"It's true." Penny shrugged. "That's why so many artists break up." Penny wasn't sure if that was true, but it didn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Look

Knock knock knock. "Mimi"

Knock knock knock. "Mimi"

Knock knock knock. "Mimi"

Mimi opened the door. "Hey, Shelly!" she said, cheerfully.

"Don't sing." Sheldon said.

"Excuse me?" Mimi asked.

"I said, don't sing." Sheldon said. "Don't go onstage next week."

"But why?" Mimi asked. "I thought you were happy for me."

"Just don't." Sheldon said, and went back to his apartment.

Mimi frowned. What was that about?

"Sheldon, come on, we have to go!" Leonard said. They were going to see Mimi's show tonight and Sheldon seemed to be trying very hard to be late! That was not like Sheldon – he was always early for everything.

"Remember what I said – if you don't want Mimi to leave you." Penny hissed.

"What?" Leonard said. He couldn't make out what his girlfriend had said to Sheldon. "Anyway, let's go!"

"I'm not going." Sheldon cried.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Leonard yelled, dragging him out of the apartment.

All during the show, Sheldon was having a troubled look on his face, and he even said no to snacks during intermission! That was odd, thought Leonard. Sheldon knew this was probably good for Mimi – and she did look as beautiful as ever. But thinking this would be the last time he would be seeing her broker his heart. Wait, wasn't he too evolved to feel those things?

No. He was probably so evolved that he could feel such feelings that would help his superior gene prosper… No. He knew he loved that girl dearly, and he wasn't going to deny it no more.

After the show was over, Sheldon and Leonard waited by the dressing room door for Mimi to come out. Even then, Sheldon was fidgeting and looking uncomfortable.

"Sheldon, what's the matter?" Leonard asked Sheldon, who was squirming.

"No, it's nothing." Sheldon said, gloomily.

"Come on!" Leonard said. "I know something's up."

"It's Mimi." Sheldon said. "She's getting fame, now she's going to get asked to sing in musicals around the world and she's going to leave me."

"What?" Leonard frowned. "Did Mimi tell you that?"

"No." Sheldon said. "Penny did."

Just then, Mimi came out from her dressing room. "Hey guys! How was the show tonight?"

And Sheldon just couldn't hold it no longer. He ran away from his friends. It was hard to face Mimi knowing he would never be able to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4: Mimi Flips the Script

"Sheldon!" Mimi and Leonard shouted. Mimi ran to where Sheldon disappeared.

She found her sitting on the front gates of the Playhouse. She saw that he was sobbing uncontrollably, and sat down next to him.

"Sheldon, dear, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Do not leave me, Mimi!" Sheldon cried, throwing his arms around her and holding her tight.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Penny told me that if you sang tonight, you'll get recognized and invited to shows around the world and will have to leave me!" Sheldon said.

"Oh, Sheldon!" Mimi exclaimed. "I would never leave my career as a mathematician behind! And even if I had to leave, I'd take you with me."

"Really?" Sheldon looked up at Mimi from crying on her lap.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Mimi said, sweetly.

"I love you, Mimi." Sheldon sobbed. "Don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry." Mimi said.

After that, the two headed home (since all their friends had already left) to toast Mimi's show.

"To Mimi: Mathematician, Doctor, singer, and the only one who really gets Sheldon." Leonard said. They had food and talked, and had a good time. Afterwards, when Sheldon was going on a midnight stroll with Mimi, Penny caught up with them and said, "Mimi, a minute?"

Mimi went with Penny for a private talk.

"Mimi, I'm sorry for telling Sheldon that." Penny said.

"Oh, it's ok." Mimi said.

"I guess I was a little jealous of you." Penny said. "I mean, you're smart, you're nice to everyone, you can sing – and you got that baby face fit to play Meg!" she laughed. "I apologize."

"That's ok." Mimi said. "I mean, when I first moved in here, I was a little jealous of you, too."

"Really?" Penny said.

"Yeah." Mimi said. "Thought getting drunk with Brandon wasn't very nice, you were this cool girl with great friends. You seemed happy, and satisfied with your life. I – I have traumatic pasts." Mimi smiled.

Traumatic pasts? Sheldon though. Well, that was unexpected. Wonder what it could be.

Mimi waved goodbye to Penny and went outside with Sheldon. They were crossing a road when they saw someone get hit by a car. Mimi seemed to recognize him, and ran towards him with Sheldon. She inspected the face and whispered, "No."


End file.
